Various methods of separating and individually delivering molded plastic lids have been devised over the years; such as, machines operating on a centrifugal force basis and various other mechanical devices, but none have been fully satisfactory in functioning to separate a group of lids which are in either scrambled or stacked relationship in a gathering area and separating the lids to place the same into individually aligned, vertically positioned, on edge relationship and moving the lids to a point of delivery where the lids, in such on edge relationship, may be grasped by suitable orienting wheels whereby to orient the lids in the same relative relationship prior to depositing the same on a stacking unit or feeding the lids to another, further operation.